Snow Kids
The Snow Kids are the central characters in Galactik Football. They are a team created by Aarch on the planet Akillian. Their flux is The Breath of Akillian. They are the first team ever to win 2 consecutive Galactik Football Cup Titles. History Aarch and Professor Clamp renovated the old frozen Akillian Stadium and held tryouts for anyone who wished to play for the team. Using the Holotraining Cube, Clamp and Aarch put the candidates through d eventually chose 7 players: D'Jok, Micro-Ice, Mei, Thran, Ahito, Sinedd and Tia. Shortly after the tryouts, Rocket plays in the Holotraining in secret, but was nevertheless observed by Aarch and joined the team as a midfielder. Sinedd soon leaves the team after being benched during the Red Tigers match. Rocket is made captain during the same match. After the friendly match on the Wamba's planet, Dame Simbai joined as the team's medic. After Season 2 grzegorz came to arch and said that he has the breath that he could use it than arch took him for a test he did use the breath so arch is having him for a sub not like every match but grzegorz plays for the friendly and when something happenes to the one of the snow kids players. In season 2, Ahito falls ill and is replaced as goalkeeper by his cousin Yuki. Also, Rocket is suspended from the team due to illegal use of The Breath and is replaced by Mark, another young Akillian footballer, who had previously been considered as a substitute player. In Rocket's absence D'Jok is made captain. After Ahito's recovery he and Yuki share duties as goalkeeper and upon finding in his favour the League allows Rocket to to return to the team, which he eventually did. D'Jok remains captain on Rocket's return and leads the team to a second consecutive GFC victory. In Season 3 Mei is persuaded by Sinedd to join the Shadows after Mei's flux transforms into the Smog. Yuki also leaves the team after she recieves an offer to join the Elektras. Aarch recruits a Wamba named Lun-Zia to replace Mei and Yuki. D'Jok soon leaves the team after being recruited to Team Paradisia. Rocket is re-assigned as captain. Players Main Line-up * D'Jok - Striker, Former Captain jersey number 9 * Micro-Ice - Striker jersey number 3 * Rocket - Offensive Midfield, Former Captain, Coach, jersey number 5 * Tia - Midfielder, Current Captain jersey number 4 * Mei - Defender jersey number 7 * Thran - Defender jersey number 2 * Ahito - Goalkeeper jersey number 1 * Mark - Midfield jersey number 6 * Sinedd - Striker jersey number 11 * ((lun-Zia))- defendr Jersey Number 10 Former player *.((Paul )) - ofense midfield Jersey Number 10 *(( yuki )) - goalkeeper and midfield jersey number 12 Staff * Aarch/Rocket S3 - Coach * Professor Clamp - Technical Advisor * Dame Simbai - Medic * Artegor Nexus - Assistant Coach Gallery File:Galactik football.jpg SK.jpg Picture 3.jpg Picture 2.jpg Picture 4.jpg Picture 5.jpg Picture 6.jpg Picture 7.jpg Category:Teams